


Fog

by CaridfwynnBrett



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 16 Years Old, Emilie Agreste Lives, F/M, Halloween Finale, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, adrienette - Freeform, glamour, season 3 canon divergent, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaridfwynnBrett/pseuds/CaridfwynnBrett
Summary: What could happen when the Miraculous Fog clears and the reveals begin. Maybe a rescue?A "glamour" theory story.Some fluff, some possible explanations and other stuff.





	1. Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, contains references to the first half of season 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady bug is being too obvious and Cat isn't as oblivious to everything as he always seems.

Cat Noir looked over at Ladybug. Once again her gaze had settled on the billboard across the street, rather than scanning the city for smoke or other signs of trouble. It wasn’t the first time he’d caught her staring at some poster or billboard of Adrien. He heaved a sad sigh. So this was the reason she couldn’t love him? He had to look away, he wanted to Cataclysm that damn picture. Cat knew he’d finally discovered the identity of Ladybug’s love interest. And now he knew she was just wasting her time, and his. He wouldn’t have expected it from her, but it turns out she's just another typical teenage fangirl in love with an image. She didn’t really love him. How could she, if she didn’t even know him? (I’m my own damn competition.) He swallowed a lump as it began to form in his throat.

“You know, Bugaboo, you have a warm, three dimensional body right over here. You can stare at _me_ all you want, but I’d rather hold you.” Cat laughed a small snort to himself at the double meaning. 

She jumped a little at being caught, “Kitty, how many times do I have to tell you?” she started.

“Ok,ok. So there’s _this_ boy,” he interrupted. “If he didn’t exist, could you love me?”

“I do care for you, very much, Cat. But I love him differently. If I didn’t, well, yes, it might be possible. You’ve become one of my best friends.” She couldn't bring herself to lie to discourage him, yet she also couldn't admit to herself that, just maybe, the only reason she had to was because she fell for Adrien first. 

(Oh, no. No. Don’t you dare say yes, and friend-zone me in the same breath.) “Well, you’ve never said ‘boyfriend’ or that you’re with him. So it’s not cheating. Just close your eyes and kiss me, M’Lady.” 

Her standard response = eye roll and groan.

Fueled by disappointment and jealousy, his rare temper showed itself. “Do you really even know him? Maybe he’s a stuck-up jerk, a pretty-boy…”

“The boy I love is compassionate, smart, funny, diplomatic and would do anything for his friends!” Ladybug stood up defiantly in front of him.

(Maybe I’m still wrong? It doesn't sound like the way she would describe a stranger. Is it someone else or does she actually know Adrien?) The neglected boy allowed himself a small bit of optimism that anyone would ever characterize him like that. He couln't help himself and pushed her further, half hoping, half fearing that she'll take him seriously. “How do you know I’m not him?” He stood and was a bit surprised when she allowed him to back her towards the wall. “Could we have the same build, the same hair, the same smile...Well, you can’t see my true eyes, but I’ll give you a hint,” he whispered in her ear, “they’re also green.” He suddenly froze a moment and breathed deeply. He stepped back, “How did I never realize it before? I’ve noticed, but it never clicked.” He lifted a lock of her ponytail and inhaled. “You always smell of fresh bread.” His eyes wide, he stared a moment as the truth finally dawned on him. (My love is one of my best friends, the sweetest girl I know.) He leaned back in with a hand braced above her. “I _know_ you,” he whispered. (She does know me, could she actually love me?) Cat stepped back with a bow and flourish. “I’ll leave you now, M’Lady. Promise me if I’m right that you’ll owe me a kiss? I _will_ see you tomorrow morning.”

Shocked, she stammered a moment as he bounds away across the rooftops, without even waiting for her answer.


	2. Cards on the Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation and the long awaited kiss.

Marinette breathed a sigh of relief as she put her books in her locker. After a nearly sleepless night she began to believe her identity to be safe. She hadn’t seen Cat Noir yet, and he wouldn’t dare approach her at school. Suddenly Adrien stepped out from behind the locker door. (How did he even keep sneaking back there?) Marinette squeaked. "Ahhhkkk! Uh, Adrien. You love to startle me like that, don’t you?”

He just chuckled before solemnly bowing and offering her a red rose from behind his back. “M’Lady, one of my best friends...” He straightened and took her free hand, covering it with his other so that his ring was clearly visible. As she looked down shyly, he stepped a little closer. “And the sweetest girl I know,” he paused and whispered in her ear, “Who always smells like fresh bread. (inhale) Mmmm, but, today you even _smell_ sweet, like cake.”

He was so close, touching her, she could feel his breath when he spoke. Marinette didn't know if she should run or melt on the spot, her mind raced in every direction. (Oh. My. God. ‘M’Lady?’ That ring? _He’s_ Cat! He knows? He knows! Do I play dumb? Wait, Adrien? Why can I see it so clearly now? Cat knows me, I love him...oh, shoot! He loves me too, but how can I admit I’m Ladybug? How can I not, now that I know we love each other, but what if he doesn’t want to love _me_?)

Cat Noir's question broke in on all those different voices demanding attention in her head. “Unless I’ve guessed terribly wrong, I believe you owe me a kiss?” 

(He still wants to kiss _me_?!) With that, one voice screamed above all the others, “Stop wasting time!” She looked up at him slowly, at _Adrien_ , both of them blushing a mask as red as his rose. She summoned up some of her inner Lb courage, confidently stepped even closer to him and whispered, "You didn't wait to see if I agreed to that." When he began to draw back with a small frown, she tugged on his hand and clearly said, “Yes, I do.” 

By now they'd drawn a small crowd of curious classmates. Their applause and cheers cut that first kiss short, as Marinette returned to her usual flustered self. Adrien lifted her hand, fingers still interlaced with his, and kissed it. “I know the rest of the day is going to be hard, but I’m sorry. I just couldn’t wait. Can I drop by this evening so we can talk?”

“Of, of course. Yeah, um, that’s probably now that, yes, a, a good idea.” (Oh, crap! What did we just do? Tikki and Master Fu will not be pleased…but, oh, A-dri-en!) 

Alya, of course, had been snapping pictures and cheering the loudest. The group had now drawn the attention of at least one teacher, who began shooing them off to class. “C’mon now, whatever it is, break it up. To class with you all!” 

Adrien and Marinette reluctantly parted ways and tried to at least appear to focus for the rest of the day. Each of them eagerly, yet fearfully anticipating what the other would say later on...and still dreading the possibility of rejection. 

__

__

As soon as school let out, Marinette raced home and up to her room to consult Tikki and face her reprimands. “Oh, Tikki. I know it’s coming, just get it over with. I’m sorry, I know we just put ourselves and everyone else in danger. You know how much I care for him, I was too weak to resist that temptation of _Adrien_ asking to kiss _me_.” 

Her little companion snuggled into her cheek. “Don’t fret so, Marinette. I’m not mad. It was inevitable. Master Fu, Plagg and I just tried to keep you both safe as long as possible, and delay it a little. I’m glad you are finally together. It takes away some of the extra stress, even if it does add another element of complication…" 

Marinette began pacing her room. “Wait, inevitable? Delay a _little_? I've been rejecting him for years! And all this time you and Cat’s - uh, Adrien’s, kwami knew!” 

“Frankly, I was amazed Plagg was able to keep his mouth shut so long. When we first saw you both detransform, well, it was a welcome surprise, but not a huge shock. It was very hard watching you both long for each other and not be able to even give you a hint that the solution was right in front of you. Especially after Oblivio, when I couldn’t tell you why you kissed Cat Noir.” 

The girl stopped to face the ladybug sprite where she now sat on the desk. “Oh, Tikki, all this is making my head hurt. Why?” 

“Marinette, don’t forget that your miraculous are both opposites and the two halves of a whole; creation and destruction, yin and yang. Like the positive and negative sides of a magnet, they’re drawn to each other. The Guardians have never determined if the miraculous create the attraction between their holders, or if they themselves are drawn to two who are already destined to be soulmates.” 

“Soulmates!?” 

“Yes, you and Adrien were destined to be . You are now, and may have always been, bound. You will always be together, with and without the masks, with or without your miraculous.The way you feel about him, it was no surprise he’s Cat Noir.” 

“This is a dream come true! But, also a nightmare. Everyone saw us, that silly cat, now there’s no going back. How can we know how to act around each other without giving anything away? And, Oh gosh, how can I possibly concentrate in school? I’m going to fail! Or even, oh no, in battle? Oh no, oh no, oh no!” 

“You’ll be fine. Once the shock and newness wear off you’ll become comfortable with each other again. You have always cared for each other in both guises, that hasn’t changed. You two will definitely have a lot to discuss.” 

“Can I, or even should I, tell him about the soulmate thing? And what about telling Master Fu that we know?” 

“I don’t know what Plagg might have told Adrien. I’m sure the subject will come up eventually.” She giggles. “While Cat Noir acts all romantic, I’m not quite sure how a 16 year old boy would react to that kind of commitment just yet. Don’t worry about Master Fu, he won’t be upset either. He also knew this was coming, it was just a matter of when. The Fog eventually lifts for all holders…” 

“Fog?” Her phone starts to ring. “Wow, Alya actually waited until she got home. I’m sure the other girls will be blowing up my phone soon, too. I guess I better answer her now or she’ll be over here breaking down my door for answers I don’t really have. You’ll have to tell me about it later.” 


	3. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat comes to visit. Doubt is gone, now to figure out logistics.

“Look, Alya, I told you. It was a total shock to me, too. He’s appeared oblivious to my feelings for so long. Like, seriously, how could he never question why I get so tongue tied only when I talk directly to him? and he’s seen and completely blown off the fact that my room is wallpapered with his face. Then, all of a sudden, BAM! He’s asking for a kiss? What the heck?”

“Yeah, and Girl, you did it! I’m just so proud of you!”

“Marinette? Dinner!” her mom called her down.

“I have to go eat. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, and I hope you have some better answers after you talk to that boy of yours. C’ya in the morning.”

“Coming, Mom!” Marinette sighs in relief and stretches her cramped fingers. She must have been answering texts from her other friends for hours while talking to Alya on speaker. She needed a break from trying to find plausible answers to Alya’s inquisition, and she didn’t want to have to outright lie to her best friend.

Alya’s words keep repeating in her head. (Hm, ‘Boy of mine’, I like the sound of that, but what a foreign idea.) Marinette had never really entertained the idea of a boyfriend, between her feelings for the oblivious Adrien and her double life. She tries to get through dinner, but as the hour gets later she finds herself nearly vibrating in anticipation of meeting with Adrien. Excitement, and fear, both keep her from eating much. Her parents trade a concerned look as she pushes her food around her plate.

“Are you feeling ok?”

“Yeah, just a kinda crazy day at school. I have a lot on my mind. I think I’d like some fresh air. May I be excused?”

“Of course, Honey. Take a snack with you in case you get hungry later.”

She grabs a couple croissants and heads upstairs and out onto her rooftop balcony. She sets her snack on the table and is prepared to wait. “Tikki, imagine if I had accepted that ‘date’ with Cat that night we fought poor André? If only I had known then what I know now…”

“Would you have kissed me then, Princess?” Cat asks from above her. His lithe figure is leaning against the chimney in his usual pose. “You know, we definitely need to go see André now.” He chuckled.

Now that Marinette could picture him without the mask, that evil laugh of his sexy, rather than an irritating flirt. (How did he ever annoy me? Wait, oh, damn, that cat getup is actually kinda hot...) “Kitty, this is going to be a problem.”

“Why? We’ve loved each other for so long...that was the night you told me you loved a boy - I wish you had just told me his name. It seems we’ve wasted so much time.” He jumps down and perches on the railing as he had so many times before. Marinette had become his confidant and his companion whenever he was lonely. They lock eyes for a moment as they both understand that all those nights helped lead up to each caring deeply for the other in their current forms. Why had Ladybug been so stubborn? Marinette realizes that she really does love the Cat Noir side of him, and not only because he’s Adrien. 

Cat slides down off the railing and wraps her in a hug. “But then I wouldn’t have had the chance to fall in love with you.” He rests his chin on her head and whispers, “I love all of you with all my heart, Princess.” As if he knew what she was thinking.

“Oh, so now I’m ‘Princess’?” She giggles.

“Uh, well, I guess we’ll need some ground rules or we’re going to mess up and call each other by the wrong name at the wrong time or something else that could give us away.” Cat is actually nearly stammering, “So _you_ ,” he squeezes her, “are my Princess. Lb and I should probably try to keep it as professional,” Mari bursts out laughing. “as, well, as we were before. And you and I should probably try to hold off at least a little while before becoming any friendlier. You don’t want two new boyfriends on the same day. Just in case - you aren’t completely isolated up here. You’re not that kind of girl - are you?” He smirks at her as she swats at him. “Two boys, a model and a superhero, won’t the other girls be jealous?”

“Ok, my Kitty, that is probably a really good idea.” She’s still laughing.

“Mmm, ‘My Kitty’, I always liked the sound of that.” Now he was practically purring. Marinette could actually feel the vibration in his chest. “Why does it feel so different when you say it while I’m holding you?”

“Everything seems different now. I know, you’re right, we need to try to continue thinking of ourselves as four separate people. But, now I see you as, well, you.”

“And I just want to kiss you.” Cat interrupts as he gently disentangles himself and pushes away. “But, I guess you would be cheating on me if anyone saw.”

Marinette smiles at the idea, knowing Cat, she’s pretty sure he hasn’t even entertained the idea that they are not automatically a couple now.

“Tikki mentioned a ‘Fog’,” she says as she sits down and pushes a plate across the tiny table. “She said it eventually lifts for all miraculous holders. That’s sort of what it seems like. Like, I can see you clearly now. The physical characteristics are there, of course. All the similarities that I was somehow blind to. Convenient that your eyes are already cat-green. The green lenses make your entire eye the same shade as your real eyes, but there was no way to know that. Maybe, I guess the ears and the boots made you appear a little taller? But, your attitude always made me think of you as older. The personality is a bit different - more cocky -you flirt!” She giggles as the mask shifts up as he raises his hidden eyebrows at her. He’d sat down across from her and closed his eyes as he savored her father’s wonderful baking. “Like now, you look exactly as I’ve seen you, uh Adrien, eating my parent’s pastries before. So many other things, like your feather allergy. And I guess we never noticed that we were both always missing from class, because neither was there to see the other was also absent. It seems like one of those optical illusion puzzles. Once you see it, you can’t unsee it, and you wonder why it was so hard to figure out.”

“Plagg told me about the Fog when I questioned him, too. Your hair, your eyes, your voice, how can no one see it? The miraculous itself clouds the mind so the connections aren’t made. Apparently the akumas can do it on a lesser level, to hide themselves. That’s why we don’t always recognize the victims, when afterwards it may seem obvious who it was.”

“Oh, like Lady Wifi! Afterward I couldn’t believe I didn’t recognize Alya; her hair, her voice and her birthmark. The only way I knew it was her, at first, was her phone charm.”

“Exactly. And when the Fog lifts, it can be almost like a memory. Memories can be triggered by the senses; a sound, taste, or smell. Or sometimes it’s like déjà vu. The lighting is just right, objects in identical positions, a repeated event - something like that triggers it. So, when I smelled your hair, that one time, it was just right and flipped the switch. Suddenly I knew who you were. I was so elated that I was actually in love with my best friend that I couldn’t stand it. I had to get out of there before I blurted everything and I could barely keep from kissing you.”

“I thought Nino was your best friend?” Mari asks, faking seriousness and trying hard not to show she’s still a bit freaked out.

“He’s Adrien’s best friend. You, Marinette, are one of Adrien’s best friends and _my_ best friend. I couldn’t have been any happier at that moment, Princess.” He puts his hand on hers. “You’re shivering, why don’t you go in? We can talk more later…”

“No, um, please? If it’s ok, come in? Don’t go yet. Then Plagg and Tikki can visit. She went in to give us privacy as soon as she saw you.”

“Sure, if you like. But, are you sure it’s such a good idea? I’d have to change to let Plagg out, and we don’t want to confuse matters.” Cat is very tempted to ignore this bit of sense, though.

“Yes, it might be good to practice switching anyway. We will very likely be seeing each other right after battle in some cases.”

“True.” Cat was glad to have an excuse to stay close to Mari. And, if no one could see them, maybe he could even steal a kiss or two.

They dropped through the trap door onto her bed. “Plagg, claws in.” The black suit faded away and there sat Adrien. His hair was a little less messy, and the smirk and evil glint in his cat’s eyes were gone, but he was otherwise the same. Seeing him actually change was a major reality check for Marinette. Cat Noir, who had constantly professed his affection for her, was now _her_ Adrien. _HER_ Adrien, who had just said he loved _her_ , his best friend. Tears stream down her face.

“Mari, what’s wrong?” Adrien nearly panics. Maybe he’d gotten this all wrong and she didn’t really want him after all?

“Nothing at all! It’s all too perfect!” Mari sobs as she lunges at Adrien and buries her face in his shoulder. “I love you so, so much.”

“Ewww, mush.” Plagg just had to comment, but it broke the tension.

Tikki zipps up from the space beneath the loft bed. “Marinette, I believe you’ve met Plagg before.”

“Hi, Plagg.” She sniffles.

“Happy to see you, Pot One and Pot Two.”

“Plagg!” Adrien gasps as both kwamis disappear back down to Marinette’s desk. Tikki was already breaking out the macarons for the ravenous Plagg. Adrien held the weepy Marinette on his lap as the two kwamis bickered like Lb and Cat.

“Thanks, Sugarcube.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“What, no cheese?”

“Just deal with it.”

Adrien’s breath hitches for a second, Marinette feels him tense a moment. “Adrien? Wha-what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, sweetheart. I just realized you said that you love me. It sank in, you really do mean it this time.”

“This time?”

“You did confess your love to me once before…”

“No,” she interrupts, “I told Cat Noir that I loved him. Haha, to hide my identity, I might add. I thought he had me figured out. Too bad I didn’t know about the Fog then. I thought it was safe because he’d turn me down since he loved Ladybug. ”

“Good girl, you caught me. You’re right, keeping this all straight won’t be easy, will it?”

Mari wipes her eyes and looks up at him. “No, it won’t. But the miraculous have had their way, we belong with each other and we will make it work. Now that you’re finally mine, I’m not giving you up for anything.”

“You can love all of me?”

“I love both of you!”

He kisses her.

“So what’s pot one and two? I have to ask.”

“Oh, Plagg is rather rude. He’s been itching to let the cat out of the bag since he found out you’re M’Lady. Right after you said you loved Cat, he was all for it. I told him I couldn't because I loved Ladybug. He said he didn’t see a problem with keeping two pots on the stove. Then he mumbled something as I left the room. It didn’t make sense at the time, I thought I must’ve heard wrong. I thought he said, ‘Especially if it’s the same pot.’ So, my dear, you are pots one and two.” Adrien thinks a moment, “You know, I think that scheming kwami has been trying to get me to give up Ladybug for a while now. He aimed me at you more than once. Wai-ait. He fished that one Valentine out of the pile, before he even knew it was you -how did he know? It probably just smelled like your bakery to him, he does nothing but eat. It was from you, wasn’t it? The answer to my poem? I almost recognized your handwriting once, but thought it couldn’t be...damn that Fog, now I’m sure.”

Mari flushed bright red again. “I still have that poem. You wrote it for Ladybug, then? Tikki tried to tell me I was the one you were describing. Guess I should have listened, huh?”

“You never signed it. But, a ladybug landed on it. I thought that must be a sign.”

“Really? One landed on it when I wrote it, that’s what distracted me from signing it.”

“I always wondered how someone got it. Now I know, you were right there in class.”

“I’m so sorry. I was just so curious and crushing on you and it was so beautiful and, and…”

“I’m glad you liked it. I wish I’d had the guts to give it to you then, but I’m glad you saw it.”

“Please write more for me?”

“I will, M’La, um, Mari.”

“Ok, kids, sorry to be a party pooper, but don’t you have school tomorrow?”

Tikki hoveres next to Plagg. “Sadly, he’s right. You both need to try to sleep after all this excitement. You should really say goodnight.”

“Ugh, ok, ok. Plagg, claws out.” Cat gives Mari a squeeze, one last kiss and climbs onto the roof. She pokes her head up to see him go and he bends to put a kiss on her forehead. “I’ll see you soon, Puuurrrincesss. Sleep well and dream of Kitty.”


	4. Sugar and Spice and Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrienette at Andre's - take 2  
> And...another reveal

Marinette gets in late, sits down behind Adrien in class. She leans forward and puts her hand on his shoulder. He covers her hand with his and turns to give her a smile. Chloe sees as she walks in.

“Hey, Dupain-Cheng! Keep your hands off Adrikins.”

Marinette has had enough of her. “Chloe, I think you’re a little behind on current events. He may be your Adrikins, and I know you’ve been friends for a long time. I respect him enough to accept that you will always be friends. But he’s my boyfriend, and _you_ need to respect him enough to accept that.”

“Wha-at!!! Impossible!”

Adrien just shrugs. “Sorry, Chloe. She’s right.”

“You and I have caused more akumas than not. Maybe we should stop looking for faults in each other all the time and try to be civil, for everyone’s sake.” 

Alya pats Mari on the back as the teacher calls for attention, “You go, girl!”

Chloe takes her seat, obviously seething, she mutters her signature phrase under her breath throughout the class. 

(Oh, crap. The stuff’s gonna hit the fan when the fog lifts for her…)

Mari is talking to Adrien as she waits for Alya so they can go to lunch. 

“So, you’ll have to start stocking camembert.”

Mari’s eyes widen and she leans closer to sniff him. She falls back, laughing hysterically. “So it wasn’t just your puns making you a little cheesy? How come I never noticed that you both smell of it?”

“I always wondered why someone hadn’t commented on it sooner. I thought Nino at least would be honest with me. No cologne can cover it completely without using so much that I end up smelling like dirty socks in a brothel.”

Mari is now in tears. She’s laughing so hard she nearly falls off the bench, but Adrien effortlessly reaches out and catches her with a wink. “The Fog! That is going to be our own little inside joke, I think.” From then on it becomes a game for them to remind each other of things that should have given them hints. 

Alya and Nino come over, she shoos him off with a kiss. “C’ya later boys.” As they head to Marinette’s house, “Ok, Marinette, explain!”

“Ok, so I’m assuming Nino’s told you that Adrien’s been in love with someone else?" Alya raises an eyebrow and slowly shakes her head "no". "No? Huh, well, he finally admitted to himself that he didn’t really know her that well, but he admired some of the same qualities in both of us. He thought about what good friends we’ve become, and realized how much he really did care for me, once he stopped putting her on a pedestal. She was involved with someone else, he decided it would be stupid to pass up a chance for happiness. So, I _was_ kinda his second choice. He said it was like all of a sudden he was seeing me for the first time, as a potential girlfriend, not just a friend. He actually told me that when he saw me yesterday morning it was like love at first sight. He’d only planned on asking me out with that rose.”

“Second choice? Seriously, Girl? You’re ok with that?”

“Well...compared to Ladybug?”

Alya nearly trips as she whips her head to look at Marinette. “Adrien’s a fanboy? The boy with a million fangirls after him is a fanboy himself? That’s freaking hilarious! Ok, I guess being second to _her_ isn’t so bad. So what was the ‘owe me a kiss’ thing? Spill it, now!”

“Oh, um, well, we were joking around once and I told him if he could ever guess who I liked that I would owe him a croissant. He said, ‘That or a kiss - my choice?’. I’d almost forgotten about it, it was so long ago. (How _did_ I forget promising Cat that until now?) I almost can’t believe I’ve always been such a mess around him. Sometimes when we just talk as friends we become so comfortable with each other.”

“What did André say? ‘Peach pink lips and mint green eyes,’ he did have it right. André knows all. And, a deep friendship is the best foundation for a romance. You are so lucky, girl. You two will be together forever!”

(Oh, Alya, if only you knew.) Haha, he’s actually taking me to find André tonight. He said he couldn’t wait another day to seal our love - we’ve wasted so much time already. Geeze, he’s such a mush. I love it! Why don’t you guys come, too? I’m sure he won’t mind.”

“That sounds like a plan. Adrienette at André’s, take two!”

“Yeah, well, let’s hope this one ends a little differently.”

They meet up with the boys back at school after lunch and Adrien immediately tucks Marinette under his arm. “Seems strange to finally see you two together now,” Nino says. 

“It’s funny, a few days ago I wouldn’t have thought much about it,” Adrien admits, “I mean, once or twice when you and Alya were scheming. Then I was too afraid of losing a friend to risk love. But, now, it just feels _right._ ” Adrien squeezed Marinette closer. “ It was like everything just fell into place and I saw Mari for the first time. (All of Mari, she’s all the missing parts of Ladybug) I felt like there was no other possibile reality for me after that. It had to be.” 

  


The two couples finally track down André’s ice cream cart. “Ah, pretty Marinette. So here is your boy, just as I said. Do you believe now? And Mr. Agreste, I remember you, too. Seems I was right on both counts. So glad to see you together.”

“Please, André, work some more of your magic. We want to be another of your famous couples, together forever; Adrien Agrest - model and Marinette Agreste - famous fashion designer.”

They laugh as Marinette blushes and covers her face,(Oh my g*d!). It sounds so surreal to hear Adrien refer to her as if they are married. She wishes she could have recorded it so she could hear his voice say her name like that a million times. 

“Hmmm, let me think for a moment. I’ve never hesitated in my flavor choices before, but you seem a complicated couple. Well, we shall begin with dark chocolate with mint chips, rather than the usual mint chocolate chip...and blueberry? No, that isn’t right. Strawberry with chocolate sprinkles? No, not quite correct, either. Aha! I have it! A new flavor I just created today. Sugar and Spice. A blend of sweet cream with chai-like spices to liven it up.” He dumps the scoops into a bowl and drizzles them with more chocolate. “And..hot fudge, because I don’t understand why, you look so happy, but there is a passion and a _darkness?_ to the both of you, isn’t there?”

“Tha-thank you?” Marinette hesitates in reaching for the proffered bowl. Adrien cradles her hands with his before she can drop it. 

“Thank you so much, André. You really are a genius. A very talented and very deep man. I do believe you have a second sight and have unsettled my lady here.”

Alya starts. She’s been scrolling through her pictures while waiting her turn, when a familiar phrase makes her nearly drop the phone. She hears the term of endearment just as she is looking at an older picture, the one of Ladybug and Cat Noir kissing. Something she thought she might never see again, but she did, didn’t she? She does a slow blink as she looks from Adrien to Marinette. Then she nearly drops the phone again as she rushes to find a picture she’d only taken yesterday. 

“What’s up, babe?” Nino notices her frantic swiping.

Did she dare tell him what she suspected? It wasn’t her place to tell him. “Um, I think I might have left the curling iron on, I’ll just text Nora…”

“Um, Okaaaay.” He doesn’t really sound like he’s buying it. 

“Just get our ice cream while I make sure, please?” There it was. The picture of Adrien and Marinette kissing - the exact same pose. She flipped back and forth between the two pictures. Somehow she had even caught the same angle and distance. And _there_ ... the interlaced fingers that had first caught her eye. This could NOT be a coincidence. She needed to speak to Marinette alone. All her Ladyblog was flashing through her head. She’s thinking through what she knows. Our age, our school - check. How else could they have been trapped inside the school by Mylene? Hair, eyes, body shapes and heights - check. Always disappearing from class, know classmates’ names - check. Hell, everyone in class, _except Adrien and Mari_ , have been akumatized! Yes, she was certain. (My freaking bff is Ladybug and I never saw it? How?! I even thought Adrien looked like Cat, but I never really thought...he’s so reserved and Cat’s such a smartass.) Alya walks over towards them. She can’t hold it in and is ready to pull Marinette away for a quick consult when she overhears her talking to Adrien. 

“He was spot on. Do you think he possibly knows?”

Alya is a little relieved. At least they know each other’s secret. “Hey!” She lowers her voice to nearly a whisper, “Before anyone else is ‘spots on’,” finger quotes, “you and ‘your lady’,” more quotes, “may need to be a little more discreet. Because André wouldn’t be the only one who knows.”

“Wait, Alya...knows what?” Mari tries to recover from another shock.

“Oh, don’t even try, girl.” She hands Mari the phone, “Look!” Mari and Adrien look at the picture of themselves kissing and shrug. She then brings up the older pic. “Now, look again!” Adrien grins. Alya face palms, “How did I never see that,” gestures to Adrien, “before?”

“Fog,” he says and Mari giggles. “Does Nino know?”

“Not yet, not my place. What is ‘fog’? I’ve heard you two say that before.”

“Too involved an explanation for here, we’ll have to talk later.” Mari says, “Short story, just that you can see us clearly now. Please don’t tell him yet, we trust you guys, but...”

“I won’t, not until someone explains this mess to me. But, it’s not like you don’t know...”

Mari glares daggers at her. “ _I_ know, and I will, I promise.” She hopes Adrien misses that pronoun emphasis, “Just not here in the open. I’ll tell you what, tomorrow is Saturday. If you think you can hold on that long, come over for breakfast and I’ll tell you what I know.”

“Hey! When do I get to stay for breakfast?,I’m jealous!” Adrien fakes a frown. 

Marinette leans close, “Keep your pants on, Kitty, it’s a little soon for that.”

Laughing, “Well, it won’t be easy, but, deal,” Alya shakes Mari’s hand. “Ok, that’s a bit of a relief, so now.. _._ _ice cream_!” 

Adrien walks Marinette home. “So, why do you think the Fog is lifting all of a sudden? Think it might be related?”

“I’m honestly surprised she didn’t figure it out sooner. The Fog is pretty powerful. But, you know, she always knew who Carapace was, I wonder how?” Marinette slaps her hand over her mouth, but the words are already out. 

“Carapace, huh? I’m still foggy on that one. Saving Alya was his first fight, wasn’t it? Oh, well. We are overdue to see Master Fu, maybe he can help figure it out. Think that should be our “date” tomorrow?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me. One more chapter after this to edit...then I'm a little stuck, so please hang in there!


	5. Visit to Master Fu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fog continues to dissipate. Master Fu has a theory about Alya. Adrien has one about Hawk Moth and Mayura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a little to the chapter.

Master Fu is swiping through pictures from the Miraculous book. He explains his theory about Alya. “Adrien, you may as well know, now. Sometimes when the Fog begins to clear it can set off a chain reaction. If you think on it for just a moment, you will probably realize that you know who Rena and Carapace are, as well.”

“They seemed like a couple...and if Alya knows Carapace… then she’s Rena! It would make sense that you’d give a new miraculous to someone you could trust, Mari, of course your best friend! Her first fight was to save her sisters! That means Nino is Carapace? How did I not see that?”

“Very good, Adrien. I believe Alya may have immediately recognized Carapace because of her association with the Illusion miraculous. She was attuned to its power. She knew Nino was coming to protect her, she wanted to see him protect her, so she did see. She is special in that she retained that awareness of illusion even after the miraculous was returned. After all, the Fog is just another type of illusion. 

“Marinette, you may very well become the next guardian. You are especially good at choosing your allies and finding those with their own special abilities. We now know that both Alya and Chloe are remarkable. It should have been impossible for Chloe to break an akuma possession by herself. We shall have to wait and see if any of your other friends have unique capabilities.

"It may be time to move ahead with further training for both of you.  While the Doctor seemed unconcerned, that stomach ache I suffered a couple years ago was the worst I’ve known in 188 years. It made me start to think, in case we need a contingency plan. Marinette has proven her talent for distributing the miraculous - and right now, as I am the last known living person with any knowledge of them, we have no other options. Adrien, with your talent for languages, you will learn to read the code. My prior philosophy of need-to-know only information is quickly becoming obsolete; protecting each other’s civilian lives from Hawk Moth no longer outweighs the cons. You are stronger together, and information must be shared so it can not be lost. 

“Adrien, you have much to learn to catch up to Marinette. Our Chinese lessons will become much more...diverse.” He motions him over to see the illustration of Cat Noir and the miraculous ring of Destruction. He then flips the screen to the pages featuring Hawk Moth.

“So, this was my father’s book? And you,” he looks to Mari, “You thought _I_ might be Hawk moth?”

“For a moment. Then I found out it was your father’s, but he’s been akumatized, sooo...”

Adrien sits cross-legged on the mat and looks down at his father’s brand logo on his sneakers. “No.” When he looks back up his eyes are shimmering. “He did that to throw us off.” His voice is flat. 

“But, Adrien, it can’t be!”

“I’m pretty sure it is. Master Fu, may I please see the Peacock miraculous? I think I’ve seen it before.”

Master Fu brings the tablet over and places a hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “Are you certain?” 

Adrien looks at the picture and nods. “It was in the safe with the book and a picture of my mother…Mayura? But, it can’t be...she’s missing. Nathalie? I’ll bet she is! It makes sense that they are working together…Father has always trusted her with everything.”

“The Peacock is damaged. It is very dangerous to use. This may be what happened to your mother. Has Nathalie been acting ill lately?”

“She has been getting a lot of headaches, and fatigue. I don’t think she realizes I’ve noticed.”

“Hawk Moth wants both our miraculous. He somehow knows that together they are powerful. Do you think that maybe he’s just trying to get your mother back?”

“I’ve been so DAMN blind! It all makes so much sense. Father almost lost it when my mother disappeared and now he never leaves the house. And I know Nathalie cares for him. But, enough to help him get Mom back? or only enough to sabotage his plans so she can, can…” He hides his face in his hands. 

“Adrien, we must devise a plan to approach your father. If I can see the Peacock, I may be able to repair it. We would need to make him see reason, as the brooch must be placed in the miracle box for the kwamis to heal Duusu. He will not want to part with it, I am sure. We must convince him, if there is any hope for your mother, without the repercussions of the wish. Even if we can get the peacock away from him, we would still need to find your mother to heal her, as well.”

“Is it possible?” Adrien almost whispers as he dares to hope.

“If this is truly what has happened, and he knows her location, then yes, there is a chance. But we must hope that this has been his ultimate purpose all along. 


	6. Birth of a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The firsts steps toward a rescue mission for Duusu and Emilie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think RAID is the French version of SWAT. If I'm wrong, I apologize. Just think SWAT when you read it.

“So, what now, oh fearless leader?”

“Now, we plan. I see four main issues to address.” Marinette ticks off her fingers, “One - how are we going to find out where he’s hiding your mother? Two- what is our first target? Your mother or the miraculous? Or try for both at the same time? We don’t want to acquire one and risk losing the other. Once he finds out we know anything will he bolt or maybe just hide them? Three - Do we bring in the whole team on this, and how much do we tell them? I think we’ll need to if it’s going to be a two pronged attack. And four - Hawk Moth is gonna go apeshit. I mean, can we just go in and snag him while he’s sleeping? We don’t have any proof so it’s not like we can call in RAID. They may believe us enough to be on standby at least. We probably will want a medical team for your mom, too.”

“Father almost never leaves the house, I’ll bet he does everything from there. Let’s start by having Plagg do some reconnaissance. He can get into locked rooms and we don’t have to worry about him showing up on the surveillance.”

“I’m going to do what? Not without some really good cheese…”

Master Fu gives the grouchy Kwami a rub between the ears. “It might be wise to advise the entire team. With Hawk Moth able to send out multiple akumas, he only needs to copy the others' powers, as he did with Volpina. The only actual miraculous he needs to capture are the Creation and Destruction, and your identities have already been partially compromised. Fortunately for both sides, it seems he has realized by now that he doesn’t need to go so far as to attack your private lives; you’ve already risked your lives for strangers, he doesn’t need to jeopardize your family and friends. He’s always tried to draw you out and into battle, I’ve always wondered that he’s never outright hunted you. Let's hope he never thinks to plant multiple akumas to track you after a battle so that he can attack you as unsuspecting civilians.”

“Like that kid that he akumatized while having a nightmare? Great, now I’m gonna have nightmares about having nightmares. LB, can I stay with you? We can sleep in shifts?”

“Good try,  _ Kitty _ . You and Plagg can trade watch.”

“It’s really not a bad idea, you know.” A little voice piped up.

“Please don’t encourage him, Tikki! If Hawk Moth hasn’t thought of it yet, let’s just hope talking about it isn’t going to jinx us with Cat’s luck now. Shush about it before  _ I  _ have nightmares.” 

“He has been strategizing more and more lately. Ever since that first Hero’s Day. Using one akuma to feed into another...It must take a lot of power or why else wouldn’t he do multiples more often? He still has Nathalie to power him up. Speaking of, let’s not forget Mayura in the mix, unless we’re able to get that Miraculous first.”

“I’m just going to hope he’s not working up to another grand finale like that first one. He almost had us.”

“But then we almost had  _ him _ ! We’ll get him again, I know it. Wait! I have an idea. Nathalie often is in the car with me. What if we somehow illusion the Gorilla, or get him on our side and trap Nathalie? She wouldn’t be able to help or warn Father unless he can akumatize her. Could we knock her out?”

Master Fu sets tea and a plate of cheese and cookies down. “I could make an elixir to render her unconscious. I will double check, but I think it can be administered as an inhalant, like ether on a rag.”

“So we catch Gorilla - I’m not sure I’d trust him, we could drug him, too - get someone else to drive and illusion him, then nab Nathalie.”

Marinette is scribbling on her ever present sketch pad. “I’m going to need a giant whiteboard like in those crime movies.”

“Mari, can you make me a suit, maybe with Kevlar, that looks like I’m transformed?”

“Ye-ah, why-y?”

“I have another idea, just let me work out the details before I tell you.”

“If you won’t tell me, it’s probably going to be dangerous, I already don’t like it.”

“Hey, worse comes to worst, someone else could wear it and two Cat’s could really mess with Hawk Moth’s head. Wouldn’t you lo-ove two of me, M’Lady?”

“You’re right, if one of you can annoy me to pieces, what would two do to him?”

“Very funny. Maybe we need to watch some of those crime movies, do some research. Do you think it might be possible to splice a loop into the camera feed? We definitely need Max. Hopefully he and Markov can hack into the security system. It’s pretty high-tech, but I wouldn’t put it past his abilities.”

Marinette tucks the pen behind her ear, “Where and when do you think we should get everyone together? The more of us brainstorming this the better. As soon as Plagg has his look around anyway.”

“I’ll talk to Chloe. I’m pretty sure there are some sound proof conference rooms in the hotel. That and I think I should tell her first, seeing as how she’s going to go off the deep end when she learns you’re Ladybug. I’ve known her long enough I can usually read her. That way I can sort of run damage control on her reactions. They aren’t always what they appear, she hides a lot, too.”

“Thank you, Adrien. I’ve been worrying about how she’s going to handle...us. Let me know if and when we can use the rooms and I’ll get everyone together.”


	7. Sister-in-Wealth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is Chloe going to react to the reveal? Not as expected.

That evening Marinette is getting ready for bed when Cat taps on her skylight. She lets him in and he quickly drops his transformation and wraps her in a hug, arms around her waist and head on her chest. She leans back against her pillows and pets his hair. Adrien snuggles into her, lets out a shaky sigh and begins to purr. 

“Princess, can I sleep by you?” While she put up a good front earlier, she’s happy for the company and cuddles. She can tell he needs the comfort, as well. Plagg gives her a frown and a head shake before joining Tikki. Marinette waits for Adrien to confirm their beliefs. After a few more suspenseful moments he speaks up. “We’ll need to go through with it. Mother is there, and _alive_! Now that I know, I can’t just leave her there like that.” They discuss Plagg’s discoveries until Adrien’s voice begins to fade out and Marinette turns out the light. 

The next morning he transforms right away and gives her a kiss. “I have to run, I have to get back before I’m missed and I’m meeting Chloe for brunch. I am really _not_ looking forward to this, wish me luck?”

“Of course, my Kitty. Let me know right away how it goes? I - I love you.”

“I will. And I. Love. You. Do you know how much I love hearing you say that? I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Cat Noir leaves before he decides he’d be better off crawling back under Marinette’s covers and hiding for a few years. No one could envy him having to tell his oldest friend that her hero is actually her long time adversary. 

“Adrikins! Please tell me you’re not still dating that awful baker girl?”

“Hi Chloe, yes, Marinette and I are still together. That’s not going to change.”

“You sound so sure. I doubt it. You’ll come to your senses soon enough.”

“Yeah, about that, Chloe, is there somewhere really private that we can talk?”

“Is it super important? ‘Cause she’s not and I’m _starving!_ Eat first, dreadful discussions later. I’d rather you didn’t further ruin my appetite.”

“Sure, it’s not urgent, but it is important.”

“Fine! Just order something. My room is private enough for whatever it is.”

Once the food arrives and they won’t be disturbed, Adrien closes her curtains and stands in front of her. “Ok, so, please don’t throw anything at me, alright? There’s a lot I need to tell you, but first I want to show you. Claws out.”

Chloe’s face doesn’t even change. “Seriously Adrien? You act like I had no clue. Do you really think I couldn’t recognize you? This is your ‘big secret’?”

It’s his turn to be shocked. “You never said anything?”

“Did I need to for some reason? It got you out of the house away from your wretched father and you have your little thing going with Lady... bug...NO! Is that why? Marinette Dupain-Cheng? B-but that’s ridiculous. She’s such a klutz. How is that even possible?”

“Claws in, Plagg. It is. But, that’s not all of it.” He sinks into the couch next to her. Plagg grabs his piece of cheese and settles in her lap to be pet. Adrien raises an eyebrow at him and he just shrugs. “My mother is alive. In the house.” Chloe takes his hand as her face falls. “It gets worse. My ‘wretched father’? ...He’s Hawk Moth.”

“Holy Shit! Are you for real right now? I knew he was a jerk, but that’s extreme. What, does he have her chained in the basement or the attic or something?”

“Not exactly. She’s in a coma or something. She may have been using a damaged Miraculous. The one that Nathalie has been using to become Mayura.”

“That bitch! Of course she’d help him.” 

“I need your help. We want to rescue Mom and her Kwami.”

“Anything I can do for my Adrikins, even if you do belong to that hussy now. I’ll try to play nice for your sake.”

“Thank you, Chloe. You’re still a best friend and will always be a sister to me.”

“Yeah, yeah. That’s one secret you better not share with _anyone_ else. I’d lose my reputation! Now, what do you need me to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We know Chloe was Adrien's only friend growing up. As only children of wealthy parents they were pretty isolated, so here they became like siblings and stayed close friends. Chloe always acts like she want'\s to date Adrien, but it's mostly because that"s what she believes everyone would expect from her. They both know it's an act. It's her way of being jealous, not wanting to share his frienship and of being protective. She knows how naive he still is. That's another story... eventually I hope to get to the Princess and the Bard


	8. The Gang's All Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans and more plans.

Between Ladybug and Master Fu, everyone is summoned to the gathering of the miraculous holders, though they don’t know that’s what it is, yet. The day finally arrives and Chloe ushers them all into a private meeting room, closing all the curtains. She pulls a huge whiteboard to the center front of the room and waves them all into their seats. They’re all wondering what is going on. “Our hosts will be here any minute. They’ll explain everything, and, no, it isn't because you’ve all been akumatized at some time. Well, not really anyway.” 

Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the room and it goes quiet. Ladybug easily steps into her role as lead. “You are all here because we have new information on Hawk Moth and we need your help. First off, if any of you are not comfortable with knowing the identities of  _ all _ the miraculous holders, we totally understand if you want to leave, but still must hold you to secrecy of what you know so far.” No one moves. “OK, then. Well, that said, (deep breath),  _ everyone _ here is part of our hero team. In case you haven’t realized, the miraculous magic hides identities from anyone who might figure them out.” 

There are a lot of glances around the room. Alix raises her hand, “So now do we all get stickers that say, ‘Hi, my name is…’?” That gets a round of laughter. 

“Actually, I thought Cat and I should reveal ourselves first? We’re going to be asking a lot of all of you. Cat?”

He steps to the center. “Ok, well, since we’re all friends here...Claws in.” 

“Holy shit!”

“No freakin’ way!”

There are similar exclamations from most of the people in the room. 

Adrien does his Cat bow to wave Ladybug to center stage, “M’Lady?”

“Here goes everything...Spots off!” After Adrien’s reveal and their recent couple status, the reactions aren’t as totally shocked. Everyone is out of their seats and surrounding the duo. 

Nino claps Adrien on the shoulder. “Dude...you are even more blind than I thought!”

“Hey! In my defense it wasn’t exactly all my fault! I didn’t want to hurt her. You knew I had a thing for Ladybug.”

Alya pats him on the arm. “Poor kids, talk about star-crossed. Thank goodness you finally got it together.”

After a few minutes of excited chatter, Chloe takes over, clapping for attention. “Ok, now that that is over with, let’s get this show on the road, huh? I haven’t got all day.”

They all return to their seats, Adrien and Marinette to the front. Marinette squeezes his hand and steps back. Adrien squares his shoulders, “So there’s good news and bad. The good news is that my mother and her kwami are alive.” There are several murmurs at the mention of a kwami. “This is a rescue mission first. The bad news is,” he hesitates, “My father...is Hawk Moth.” It takes a while for that to sink in and the room to quiet again. “We believe his assistant, Nathalie, is Mayura. She’s been using the damaged miraculous that was my mother’s. She’s beginning to weaken, but using it put my mother into a magic stasis. She’s in some sort of chamber, it looks almost cryogenic. But it is definitely powered and we don’t know how much of that is life support. Hopefully we can get a better look at it, right now we don’t know if she can be safely removed or if we need to find a way to power it and move the entire thing, or bring in an alternate source. So that is a huge obstacle. So with that in mind, Mari, it’s all yours.” Adrien takes the open seat next to Nino.

Marinette steps to the board. “Adrien had a plan that gives us a couple options for going about this. Unfortunately we don’t have any concrete proof, so we can’t just notify the authorities to arrest Hawk Moth unawares. We do, however, fully intend to notify all emergency services to be on standby when we do go in, and pray that there aren’t any informers to blow the element of surprise. We’re probably only going to get one shot at this. Once he knows that his identity is no longer a secret, He’s sure to bolt, and take his wife and the miraculous with him. Which is part of what makes this plan so dangerous. If Hawk Moth doesn’t know that Cat Noir is his son, if we fail to rescue Mrs. Agreste and Duusu, we could hope that Adrien would be able to let us know their new location. Of course, any new security would be that much harder to get past. But, Adrien’s plan would eliminate any option at all.” She looks to Adrien. 

“It is a huge risk, I know it gives us no room for failure. However, imagine his mental state if he finds out we’ve essentially stolen his reason for being? Who knows what kind of havoc he’ll cause. Father believes that combining Ladybug’s and my miraculous can save my mother. If I talk to him, I hope I can convince him that she can be healed otherwise. By revealing myself to him, hopefully I’ll gain his trust. While I approach him, the rest of you can rescue Mother and the peacock in case I fail. Marinette has made me a copy of my suit so it looks like I’m transformed. That way, I leave my ring with her so there’s no chance of him getting it from me.” 

Alya interjects, “You need a mithril shirt under your suit. Hawk Moth has a sword.”

“Actually, we’ve been fortunate to meet a lot of people, thanks to my father. Mari got a hold of some kevlar. Not magic, but it should help.”

Marinette rubs her temples. “I still don’t like you risking yourself. I preferred your idea of two Cats messing with his head.”

Chloe jumps up. “That’s brilliant! Gabriel is so exacting, the guy is positively anal. If you screw with his head it’s gonna totally throw him off his game. We should all wear costumes that look like each other! When we use our powers and have to detransform he’ll never know, we won’t have to rush to hide our identities and he’ll have no idea who’s who.”

“That’s actually not a bad idea. It will take some work, but no one’s going to be looking at them close-up. I can probably have it done in a couple weeks.

“Ok, so next point. The miraculous. I wouldn’t normally prioritize it over your mother, but it is much easier to move and hide, for us and for Hawk Moth. If he bolts, he’s not going to be able to move your mother quickly. Hopefully it will be in the safe at the time and Plagg can just swipe it for us. I’m not sure what we’ll do if it isn’t there and it isn’t on Nathalie. 

“This is your part, Alya. Adrien will get Nathalie in the car with him, Master Fu has a knockout drug. Once the bodyguard is out cold, make Luka look like him and he can drive. Then we grab Nathalie. She has to be unconscious so she can’t communicate via akuma. We’ll also need you to do an illusion of Gabriel to get the remaining staff out of the house. 

“Max, a lot is going to be riding on you and Markov. We need to get into the security system. Adrien’s kwami had confirmed that there are cameras in the entire house, fortunately there are no motion detectors in the subterranean level. Apparently that is where the moths are kept. He couldn’t give us much detail on the stasis chamber, though. If you could tap in and get us some close ups, I know someone in the hospital that may be able to let us know how to proceed with moving her. If we’re  _ really _ lucky, her vitals will be monitored through the system. There’s going to be perimeter alarms and maybe, if possible, set up some video loops for when we go in.”

“Piece of cake, just let me know when you want me to come over, Adrien.”

“Next is Nino. Chloe used her City Hall connections to get ahold of some old blueprints. There is an old wine cellar, that is now a club, near the mansion. Hopefully Hawk Moth doesn’t know about it. It looks like there is a long tunnel to a back room that we can break through right into his basement. Can you scope it out? If we can use it as a staging area, Cat can cataclysm the wall, then go and confront his father. While he’s distracted we get mom out, without having to go through the house.”

Max stands up, phone in hand. “If we do this on Halloween, there is a 75% reduced possibility of us being recognized entering the club and social media alerting Hawk Moth that we are up to something.”

Nino high-fives him. “Great idea! The club would definitely be hopping, the noise might help cover the wall coming down. We need to get there  _ really _ early though. If the place is like any others I’ve seen, once it gets going we won't be able to move two meters, let alone across the room.”

Marinette drops into an empty chair and rolls her shoulders. “Ok, so Halloween is a month away. We have costumes, club recon, security hacks and medical advice to execute before we can move forward. Can we meet back here in a week to reevaluate?” Everyone gives an affirmative. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did I miss anything? lol.  
> Except, why _don’t_ they just knock everyone out while they're sleeping?  
> 'Cause that would be boring.  
> And...I forgot about it writing at 3AM.


	9. Progression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the details get worked out.

  
  


Between akuma activity and civilian life, the meeting got pushed back a week. Two weeks have brought the team further along than they thought they’d be. Marinette has finished most of the costumes and handed them out. There are a couple pairs of matching heros comparing details and laughter all around. The laughter is strained, however. The level of apprehension in the room is palpable. The last couple allies join the group, transformations are dropped and quiet follows. Everyone looks to Marinette and she heads to the front. 

“Ok, so here’s where we stand. We’re waiting on H day. Halloween and Hawk Moth. I have just a couple more costumes, that won't be a problem. Max was able to get into the security system. We are lucky in that Mrs. Agreste’s vitals are monitored and accessible. I’ve passed on the information and video to my friend at the hospital. She takes a deep breath and looks at Adrien. Unfortunately, miraculous illnesses are not his specialty and he has no idea what the machine is doing for her. Her vitals are all extremely low, she appears to be hibernating. Were going on the assumption that it may just be regulating her body temperature, and possibly oxygen. There are no gas tanks visible, but they could be underneath. Like we said before, we’ll have an ambulance and medical team ready to take over as soon as we get her out. There isn’t anything like an I.V. or respirator attached to her, so that is a positive. Max, Adrien, what else did you find out?” 

Max looks around the room and adjusts his glasses, flips open his notepad. “The system was surprisingly easy to get into. I even looked for monitoring software, I didn't find any, unless it’s extremely high tech and cloaked. He could just be that overconfident that he doesn’t fear anyone trying to get in.”

“That would fit with Father’s usual attitude.”

“The video loops are set up, all I need to do is log in to activate them. I built myself a backdoor so I can get in remotely. One command will disable the perimeter alarms and make the rooms look empty. We’ll go into the system the night before and double check that no furniture has been moved since or anything like that, so we know they still match up. I even did a long loop of the basement so that the moths don't look repetitive. We also got a look around that room. There is only a narrow elevator, maybe two people standing would fit. The rescue will have to be through the wall.”

“Thanks Max. Plagg confirmed another interesting bit we found while we were looking at the electrical schematic that Father has so conveniently included in the house files. He has an independent perimeter alarm system in his bedroom, Max can’t hack into it. And the damn thing has a battery backed up alarm to go off if it loses power. Looks like the laser scene in a movie, grids on the walls and ceiling as well as door and windows. So our best option, that wonderful idea you had, Mari, of just grabbing him while he’s sleeping? As much confidence as he has in his security system, he’s too paranoid when he sleeps for that to be possible. Nino, how’d you make out?”

“Better than awesome, Bro! Turns out the club manager and I know each other. His sister’s dating my cousin Bobby. Anyway, he was more than willing to let us use that back room for a bit of ‘private party’. Max’s idea of going on Halloween really works out. No one will question EMTs and a stretcher of equipment if people assume costumes and a cart of party supplies. The wall we need to take out is wide open, too. Nothing to move out of the way. Nice, high supporting arch, so if your cataclysm isn’t geared to take out the Eiffel Tower, the ceilings should hold. You hear that Plagg? No Atlantis this time, please.”

“That was an accident! I’ve gotten much better since then, haven’t I, Bug?” Marinette just frowned at him as he zipped to the snack plate and back to Chloe’s lap. The little traitor had decided he liked cuddling with the other bug miraculous holder. Maybe it was just because he found a kindred grouchy spirit. Chloe throws back a smug look.

Adrien looks between the girls and rubs his hand across his face as Nino gives him a comforting pat on the shoulder. “How did I ever get myself between these two?” 


	10. Can't Rain...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akuma attack  
> Cat being Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's so short, trying to work toward the end.

The two weeks leading up to Halloween were mild as far as akumas went. There were only a few, and easily defeated. But on Mischief Night, Hawk Moth found himself a pyromaniac that had been watching old movies. He must have utilized Catalyst’s powers again, as well, since one man could not have set the scores of fires that now raged all over the city. The sky glowed orange as smoke and sirens filled the air. The team split into pairs to hunt the akumas and pick them off one by one, bringing their captives and possessed items back to the Eiffel where Ladybug returned to free the akumas. As the pawns were removed from play, it became easier to track the primary offender. Ladybug and Cat Noir finally managed to corner the man. His power was creating an unending number of Molotov cocktails that he tossed as he screamed “Devil’s Night!” at the top of his lungs. It was impossible to get near him, he surrounded himself with a ring of his own fire. The Lucky Charm produced a huge knight’s metal shield. 

“How’s that going to help? The fire will make it too hot to hold. It’s like fighting a dragon.”

Ladybug looks around for her clues and points Cat at the fire hydrant nearby. “You’re up, Kitty, then give me a hand.”

Cat sings, “Oh, you’re going down, down, down...CATACLYSM!” As the water shoots straight up, Ladybug and Cat Noir lean on the shield to hold it in place and deflect the water at the arsonist. “Well, that one was abnormally simple, M’Lady.”

“Hey, they’re not all Rube Goldberg machines. Singing, Cat, really? You had to go there?”

He laughs, she gives him a dirty look. “You know the song? Kinda old, I think it was Social Distortion.” He laughs again at her groan. “But why the heck not? I’m trying to broaden my horizons, would you prefer nothing but puns? ”

She just sighs and shakes her head. Nothing has really changed between them when it’s time to work. “Ok, let’s get this mess cleaned up and get back to everyone else. Miraculous Ladybugs!” As the red cloud of bugs disappeared into the smoke haze before dispersing across Paris, the couple heads back to the landmark that had become known as their favorite haunt. 

Queen Bee is her usual self, leaning against a girder, filing her nails. “About time, you two. This was extremely inconvenient. Doesn’t your dad know I need my beauty rest before a big day?”

Rena gives a worried look at Carapace, then Ladybug. “You don’t think he suspects anything, do you? That he’s maybe trying to tire us out?”

“I certainly hope not. Unless something seems off between now and then, we’re going ahead as planned. Everyone meet at the club at 5, in costume, Lahiff party. I’ll bring snacks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Crow  
> Ring of Fire (obviously, lol)


	11. Go Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking out the help.

Adrien is on his way home from a fencing lesson when traffic is completely stopped due to an overturned rickshaw and several teens arguing in the intersection. As soon as the bodyguard tires of waiting and shifts into park, Pegasus reaches through his portal and slaps a soaked rag over the big man’s mouth and nose. He slips through and pulls the now unconscious man out of the driver’s seat as Luka takes his place. The accident is quickly cleared. They drive a couple of blocks to the now closed zoo, where Alya takes them behind the scenes to an unused indoor enclosure. After emptying his pockets, they leave the immobilized threat with a blanket on a bed of straw. Alix pulls guard duty. 

They return to the mansion. Adrien immediately tells Nathalie that he needs to return to the school to retrieve his forgotten rapier. Rena illusions Gabriel to tell his assistant to accompany the boy to be sure he doesn’t become sidetracked, as Max launches the first camera loop to hide the imposter’s presence. Before the car even leaves the garage, they attempt to repeat the maneuver they used on the Gorilla. Unfortunately, Nathalie is wearing her miraculous and Duusu quickly alerts her. Multiple kwamis within a close proximity can be sensed much easier than one. Adrien manages to get a hand over her mouth before she can call for her transformation. Luka wasn’t prepared to pull a rewind, but Pegasus still manages to save the day and administer the knockout. Alya quicky recharges Trixx and returns to the house to pose as Nathalie and dismiss any remaining staff for the rest of the evening. That done, she slips out and heads two blocks over to the club as the boys deposit Nathalie in Alix’s care. 

  
  


Alya meets up with Marinette and Nino outside the club. A small neon sign announces Subterrane is open for business, but the length of the line to get in the reveals the modest entrance is entirely misleading. Everyone in the line is dressed as emergency service, military, medical personnel or some variety of super hero. 

Marinette nudges Nino, “What is going on with all the emergency presence? Aren’t we supposed to be covert?”

“That’s the beauty of it, dudette.” He points to a promotion on the wall they are walking past, advertising a heroes theme for the night. “Camouflage and backup, all in one. They’ve been announcing on the local channels for weeks. I can’t believe you haven’t heard anything? Manager thought it was a great idea. He’s offering free tap drinks for real-life heroes. So anyone you see with one of those glowing wristbands is potential backup if things go south. He pulls the hood of his costume up, the attached wig and mask changing him into a Cat Noir to match Alya’s Ladybug. They bypass the line to where Nino speaks to the bouncer, who waves them through a door between two dark storefronts. They head down the stairs into the club and across the rapidly filling vaulted room. Nino leads them past the restrooms and down a long, dim tunnel to the back room, where Master Fu and the EMTs are already waiting. Marinette drops a large duffel bag on a side table and begins to pace.

Chloe comes in followed by the three boys. She’s dressed as Rena, with her hair dyed a darker auburn fading ombre style to her natural blonde, bright red lowlights streaked throughout. 

“Wow, Chloe, your hair looks awesome!”

“Yeah, and you don’t look too bad as me, Dupain-Cheng.”

Was that the girls being civil? Adrien shakes his head. “Nathalie and Gorilla are locked in the zoo. And…” He holds up the Peacock miraculous as they all cheer. He surrenders it to Master Fu who reverently places it in the Miracle box and begins to chant. The kwamis all follow Wayzz into the box.

Kagami strides in tailed by Kim. “The club’s nearly full already. What are we waiting for?” Longg and Xuppu seat themselves on top of the box. 

Marinette checks her watch. “We get our kwamis back and get underway in about half an hour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> c...r...a...w...l....ing to the conclusion.


	12. Show Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some mush and gore before the finale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor character death - I promise no actual rats were harmed during the writing of this fic.

Twenty minutes after they went in, Wayzz led a line of chattering kwamis out of the miracle box. The team gathered around expectantly. “Duusu is responding! Her miraculous was not damaged beyond repair. As she heals, so does her miraculous!”

  
As the turtle settled on his shoulder, Master Fu ended his chanting and stood, brushing the dust off his robes. “There is hope for Mrs. Agreste, then. The sooner she and Duusu are reunited and I can begin treating her, the better.” He removed the peacock pin and pulled his carry bag back up around the miracle box, hiding it from view.

  
Adrien visibly sagged in relief. Marinette took his hand, then pulled him away from the group. “I still don’t like the idea of you facing him without Plagg.”

  
“Maribug, you are my sugar and spice and everything nice. I have a confession before facing my father.” He leaned his forehead against hers. “Plagg told me about the soulmate thing. Well, I hope our souls are bound - I want to believe in reincarnation, because even nine lives aren’t enough to spend with you. Especially after all this time that it feels like we’ve wasted, that we could have been together. I know it was actually time well spent, getting to really know each other; becoming close friends and comfortable partners. I know I really and truly love you, it’s not just the infatuation with a beautiful heroine that it started out as, those first few times we fought together. Even if he does his worst - it’s only temporary. Even if death does part us, it’s only until our next life, only until we get our miraculous again. I’m not afraid of losing you anymore. So I’m not afraid to face him. But, don’t worry Princess, you will get to marry your charming Prince Cat in this life - I promise you I’m not going anywhere yet.”

  
“Quips and nails and kitty cat tails, that’s what my Cat Noir is made of. I’m going to hold you to that…”

  
Marinette was interrupted by Chloe screaming. She was trying to climb Luka, who was trying just as hard not to laugh, as she pointed to a small rat that had found its way down the tunnel. Kagami gave her a look of disgust before transforming, then calmly skewering the poor thing. Ryuko just shrugged off the several protests. She raised a brow and pointed her sword at Adrien, “Kitty?”

  
Adrien stared at the remains for a minute before retrieving it. He carried it by the tail back to Marinette, who nearly gagged. “You really are a cat, aren’t you?”

  
He realized what he was doing and tossed it against the far wall, giving a shudder. “Yuk. I guess so. You sure you don’t want it to remember me by?”

  
“Um, no. How about you just kiss me and lets get this over with already?”

Plagg phased through the wall to make sure the coast is clear. It wasn’t. Fortunately, he entered behind Gabriel. Unfortunately, Gabriel chose the next moment to turn toward the elevator - and saw the unfamiliar kwami. Plagg zipped straight up through the ceiling to mislead him into thinking that’s where his enemies were. Gabriel rushed upstairs to check the cameras to find the human intruders he knew must be there. 

The Cat kwami doubled back. “He saw me, better get a move on!” 

They all transformed and each held their breath to see what the Cataclysm would reveal behind the wall. Before the dust had a chance to clear, the EMTs were already at Emilie’s side, Pegasus typing at the controls of the strange coffin until the glass slid open. After dropping his transformation, Adrien gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek before the EMTs rush her stretcher back to Master Fu and out through the club.

Fully disguised as Cat Noir, he surrendered his ring to Ladybug and stepped into Pegasus’ portal to his own room. It closed as he gave a final glance behind. “The end begins, M’Lady.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One to go!  
> I'm working on redoing this whole thing, I'm not happy with it as it is. Not changing the story, just reworking the tenses and adding detail and stuff.


	13. Witching Hour / Closing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 for a Happy Halloween!

Previously:

They all transformed and each held their breath to see what the Cataclysm would reveal behind the wall. Before the dust had a chance to clear, the EMTs were already at Emilie’s side, Pegasus typing at the controls of the strange coffin until the glass slid open. After dropping his transformation, Adrien gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek before the EMTs rush her stretcher back to Master Fu and out through the club. Fully disguised as Cat Noir, he surrendered his ring to Ladybug and stepped into Pegasus’ portal to his own room. It closed as he gave a final glance behind.

“The end begins, M’Lady.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The voice of Hawk Moth commanding his transformation echoed ominously around the cavernous room as the elevator disappeared into the upper level. The Shelter had been dropped, releasing a cloud of dust and the last muted rumblings of the destruction settling.

The heroes stepped through the breach, putting their backs to Emilie in an age old defensive formation, eyes on each direction, weapons raised and ready for battle…

“She’s out!” Pegasus yelled, and the ring parted to allow the stretcher through. He turned to Adrien as the other boy tried to hide the shock and tears on his face. Thinking his mother was dead for the last 4 years and now watching the EMTs retreat with her, still unconscious, not knowing if he’d ever see her again...Pegasus hoped the usually unflappable Cat could hold it together until they saw this through. “Ready?” he asked, and opened a portal before either could rethink it.

Nino and Max fed their kwamis while the rest of the team stood by, waiting for a sign that Adrien had been successful...or not. While the others still held their positions, Ladybug and Plagg paced. While she kept looking toward the ceiling, Cat’s tiny counterpart zipped around, muttering about Cataclysming anything and everything if he needed to save his chosen. 

Now that they had time, they took in their surroundings.

Nino glanced around and let out a long whistle. “Whooooaaaa, Dudes, this place reminds me of the aquifer in that movie _Inferno_. Ya know, when they were going to poison the whole city?”

“You sure this is Hawk Moth’s place? Looks more like Poison Ivy’s secret lair.”

“Way creepy. I’m hoping the moths are the only thing hiding down here.”

“Did we just step into a horror movie or a video game?”

“Well, this is the end boss battle, isn’t it?”

“If that’s the case, he better drop some damn good loot.”

“You think this has been here the whole time, or did he build it? Like, are the builders sealed in the walls to keep it a secret? Or is there a contractor or a realtor in the Yellow Pages under ‘Villain Hideouts’?”

Adrien found Hawk Moth in his study, glaring at the security footage and trying to contact Nathalie. He spoke from the doorway, “Father, we _can_ save her. The miraculous can be repaired, Mother and Duusu can be healed.”

Hawk Moth looked up. (What does Adrien know of miraculous and kwamis?) He’s been caught, he slowly turned to face...Cat Noir. (So it was _his_ kwami. )

“You will not take them from me! If you truly are my son you will give me your miraculous and help me to take Ladybug’s as well! I _will_ have the ultimate power, we will have Emilie back!”

“You’re too late, they’re already gone. The miraculous is restored and on the way to the hospital with Mother. She has a healer with her - a Guardian. Give up Nooroo, the ultimate power isn’t the only way. The universe would balance itself. It’s a Monkey’s Paw wish, a cruel joke. You don’t get to choose the price."

  
“It doesn’t matter. I would give anything to have her back at my side.”

“Anything, Father? Are you so certain?” 

Indecision flashed across Hawk Moth’s face, quickly replaced by his usual sneer. 

Adrien knew then he had lost. “You know, Father, I find it ironic that someone who usually appears so cold and insensitive actually seeks out emotions.” 

“Where’s your little girlfriend, _Adrien_? Too scared to face me?” He dismissed Adrien as harmless in light of this reveal, and turned back to the console to search for her. The boy was lying. There was no way Emilie had been stolen from him. He looked back at her sleeping face on the monitor. Where were the flowers he’d just set in her hands not ten minutes before? He growled in rage. “You tricked me!” He grabbed Adrien by the collar on the way by and dragged him to the lift. As muscular as the boy had become, the larger man still had no problem restraining him. He tried to call Nathalie again on the way down, then Lila when he saw the group waiting for him. He needs another Catalyst/Dark Cupid combo to deal with this betrayal. He stopped the car half way down to buy some time. Hawk Moth cast out his senses, searching for the emotions he preys upon... 

He found what he needed right next door. A twin, jealous of her sister. “I wish I had another sister, nicer than you!”

“I am Hawk Moth. Replicator, I give you the power to make clones. Make yourself as many other sisters as you like. In return you will clone my akumas, my little purple butterflies.”

“Deal, Hawk Moth. As many as _you_ like.” The bearers of his curse began pouring back out of her “Sisters” bracelet as fast as they could get out of each other’s way. 

The moths fluttered randomly around the club. Hawk Moth’s initial intention was for the fear of the first akuma to provide fodder for others...but he needed to be more focused. He chose several victims with the strongest emotions first.

He zeroed in on a waitress, berated for mixing up an order when her customers switched seats. “WhichWitch, I give you the power to switch people into other bodies or locations. You will have your revenge when no one will know who or where they are. Disorient my enemies for me.”

Next was the frustrated DJ in the Frankenstein costume. “Monster-MashUp. So you don’t think the playlist is Halloween enough? Play whatever you want, you now have the power to _make_ people dance to your silly songs. Exhaust my enemies for me.”

The exhausted, shorthanded head bartender in the classic ghost sheet was next. “ThreeSheets, you have the power to instantly inebriate. These people will stop ordering so many drinks, you can take a little rest. After you disable my enemies for me.”

Ladybug was looking up as the one evil butterfly left the elevator and headed through the hole in the wall. “Here we go!” 

Suddenly _three_ akumas were climbing over the rubble. They were barely on the catwalk before the first shots were fired. The witch flicked a guest check from her notebook at King Monkey as he tried to dodge the ectoplasm the ghost was slinging. He found himself falling off the railing Ryuko had balanced herself on as she found herself in his body, dizzy and unable to focus his blurred vision. 

Carapace took personal offense to the goofy music the patchwork monster was blasting from his outward facing headphones, and got a bit too close. His feet started moving on their own. He was now a perfect target. Next thing he knew, he was zapped to the far side of the room and under a knot of roots. 

Not sure how the DJ targeted his power, Viperion tried to take him down. Several Second Chances and lots of ridiculous dance moves later, the headphones were “Smash!”ed and one akuma cleansed. Viperion had gone missing, but a second King Monkey and a snake kwami had appeared. 

Queen Bee flipped herself over the ghost’s shoulders from behind, drawing his fire. She dodged to the side as she got between him and the witch. Bam - one slimed waitress. The drunk akuma still tried to throw checks, but her aim was useless. Bee looked up at the elevator. “Really? Halloween themed akumas? This asshole thinks he has a sense of humor.”

Hawk Moth saw that although the teens outnumbered his akumas, they were still fighting against adults with crippling abilities. They dodged attacks and each other like the battle had been choreographed, but they weren’t infallible. His akumas steadily gained the advantage. He might just win this. Time to join in the fray. He has a hostage, after all. 

“One down, Hawk Moth!” Ladybug shouted in his direction. Her triumphant smile faltered when he casually pointed behind her. Two new akumas were joining the party, followed by...Lila? Once more akumatized into a happy accomplice, Betrayer had been adding fuel to the fire back in the club. 

Enough of this, the team was slowly losing momentum. “Lucky Charm!” A giant sticky bug trap fell into her arms. She looked around, blink - blink - Ryuko and the ghost akuma. She peeled the cover off the trap and slid it into the path of the ghost just as his goo took out another of her allies. “Ryuko! Wind Dragon!” The dragon girl didn’t need to be able to aim, just focus enough to command her power. Distracted and immobilized, the akuma lost his power as the gusts blew the sheet off. Three Sheets to the wind, that made two akumas down. Time to get her allies back up. “Miraculous ladybugs!” That brought Carapace, Rena and Ryuko back into play. No time to waste, “Bee! Rena! Cover me!” Rena cast her Mirage to block the view as Ladybug dropped her transformation to recharge. 

Where did she go? Now there were two Queen Bees. And two King Monkeys...one of which had just become Viperion. What were they up to? There was Ladybug, now ducking around the base of the stasis chamber. Alya tossed a snack to Trixx and ducked down, trying to stay out of the line of fire. Hawk Moth identified his targets as the elevator approached ground level. Adrien knelt at his feet, wishing there was anything he could do to help his friends, but currently, literally, powerless. Until Pegasus opened another portal, and yanked him through. He continued the arc, tossing the cat to Queen Bee. By her side, the other Queen Bee pulled a chain from around her neck and returned the ring to it’s rightful owner. 

“Whoo-Hoo! Game on! Plagg, claws out!” Cat Noir faced his father as he stepped from the elevator, drawing his sword. One of the new akumas chose that moment to strike. Cat was thrown backwards when the soldier calling himself Claymore threw a blast. 

Hawk Moth charged the Bee that had held the ring. He’d figured out the game they were playing. She must be the real Ladybug. A very soggy King Monkey knocked her out of the way. 

Cat took her place as target. He needed to distract his father until Ladybug transformed. “Hey, _Dad_ , how do you plan to _m_ _é_ _nage_ both Mom and Nathalie?”

Two could play at this game. “Quite easily, as I always have, _boy_ , how dare you speak of your mothers that way”.

Mothers? It was Cat’s turn to be shocked. 

“Nathalie is your birth mother. Emilie refused to give up her career to carry my heir - Why do you think I wouldn’t let you see that movie? If you had seen the production date…”

Thrown off balance in more ways than one, Cat slipped on the wet grate and went down, the sword aiming for his chest…”Shelter!” Ladybug called out and Carapace threw his shield. 

“Gabriel! Stop this!” Emilie approached Hawk Moth from the direction of the club. "Please, let him be?”

“What? Emilie? How?”

When Hawk Moth let his guard drop for just that second - Emilie paralyzed him with Queen Bee’s stinger. She plucked the miraculous from his collar and tossed it to Ladybug. As Hawk Moth ended, so did the battle. Rena called “Reality!”, showing him that in the end, he’d fallen victim to a simple illusion. 

Cat Noir finally caved under the stress of his father's attack and uncertain future, sinking to his knees. Ladybug was at his side in an instant, wrapping him in a hug. The rest of the team surrounded them, each with a supporting hand on their fallen partner. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue:

Under Master Fu’s ministrations, Emilie made a full recovery. She and Nathalie happily took over the household and the business. The mansion was sold, it held too many memories. No one could prove Nathalie had been a willing accomplice to Hawk Moth, she had warmed considerably in his absence. Gabriel was put in jail, the evidence in the house and the testimonies of the Miraculous Team were enough to hold him until a trial he couldn’t win without an insanity plea. Adrien tried to accept his new reality, but couldn’t bring himself to fully trust his mother. There had been too many secrets, and she still refused to tell him why she had been using the peacock miraculous in the first place. Marinette continued to be the center of his world, his safe harbor and his sanity. 

The Black Cat and the Ladybug continued to protect Paris from whatever dangers they could. 

"I feel so strong when she's around,

She picks me up when I am down

Miraculous, the luckiest!

The power of love, always so strong!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this to the end!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If my response to comments seems defensive (or combative) -- I don't mean any insult - I'm just a Jersey girl, I can't help it. I LOVE all input - Thank You!
> 
> I read a LOT of ML fic. Many ideas I see repeated. Sometimes I get inspiration from fics when something reminds me later, by then I’ve forgotten which was the original work. If you recognize an original idea from another story, please let me know - I will happily give credit, or remove my story if I’ve read the other and the author requests it.
> 
> If anyone sees an idea of mine they like, or want to take one of my stories and run with it - please do! Just please let me know - because I’d love to read it! (send a comment and/ or link as a related fic)


End file.
